


Tea Time

by SeasonsofSpice



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Breeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, if you do not like any of the tags here then do not read it!, is it completely consensual, slight exhibitionism, the aphrodisiac isn't used as a means of manipulation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofSpice/pseuds/SeasonsofSpice
Summary: Diavolo invited you to have some tea with him.Things are much more than they seem...
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! glad to see y'all clicked on this little story
> 
> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine on my tumblr account, and decided i may as well bring int here as well for AO3 to view as well. Hope y'all enjoy the time reading this as much as my friend enjoyed receiving their early gift~

The way that Diavolo always looked at you always sent a thrill through you: a shiver up your spine before it would zing back down, pooling in your gut. In the warm light of the fireplace his golden eyes were zeroed in on you, the faintest of smiles on his lips over the rim of his tea cup.

“I am glad you could meet me for tea,” he murmured, watching as you took your time sipping from your own cup and nibbling on a few blueberry tarts and scones. “It has been some time since we’ve had a chance to really speak with one another.”

You nodded in agreement, the tea sweet but not overly so. Warm and soothing for the nerves, but it did nothing to quell the burning desire that settled in your abdomen.

You could almost swear it made it burn hotter.

Diavolo set his cup down as he moved forward, resting his chin on his hands as that polite smile turned into a smirk. Part of you felt nervous, but also curious to what his plans were.

“Tell me (Y/N), would you answer questions honestly if I were to ask them of you?”

You frowned, eyebrow raised at the way he worded his question to you. What was he planning? A part of you wanted to play coy and act innocent, but you realized it would just drag on.

Besides, you’ve gotten quite used to being blunt. Especially with the brothers.

“I will answer with what  _ my _ truth is. But not everyone should be privy to those thoughts.”

The chuckle he gave made something like butterflies flutter in your stomach and a flash of heat going across your face, but you stayed resolute with your facial expression as you continued to sit in your seat.

“Just as fiery as usual,” he stated offhandedly, the smirk growing wider as he leaned back in his own seat.

“Then I suppose I’ll cut to the chase? Or is the phrase beat around the bush?” He paused, looking thoughtful before shrugging it off to focus back on you.

“My question to you, (Y/N). If I were to propose something a bit… bold towards you, how likely would you take such an offer?”

That wasn’t straight to the point at all!

“You say your cutting to the chase, yet you say it like you are trying to dodge around it all together.” You set down your cup, frowning at him. A huff left you as he gave a shrug, not offering up any type of clarifying question to your gaze. You took a moment to sip your tea, contemplating for a moment, before giving a sigh.

“It would depend on… what you are offering.”

His smirk turned into a grin, just the barest hint of fang peeking out from his lips, before he chuckled.

“That is fair. How about this.” He stood up from his seat, towering over you in a way that made you feel so small. He could easily pick you up and hold you in his arms, or toss you into bed. Or hold you down across the desk.

“I’ve been watching you for a while. Not as just an exchange student,” he began, walking towards you slowly, eyes boring into your own as you shivered. There was some sort of magical spark in the air that had you on edge, but it wasn’t from fear.

It was the thrill of excitement.

“In my observations of you, I have noticed you seem to look more towards  _ me _ than the brothers.”

You frown at such a presumptuous statement, but you also knew he wasn’t wrong. 

“Eliminating all other possible ideas, my proposition would be… an indulgence for both of us.”

Your mind came to a halt. You blinked a few times, your mind taking just a few seconds to process what he was  _ implying. _

“Indulgence?” You asked, trying to make sure you were understanding him correctly. He chuckled as he now stood in front of you, and took a finger under your chin to lift your face a bit higher, exposing the column of your neck more.

“Yes. Indulgence.” His gold eyes narrowed slightly, gaze looking at you fondly but there was a heat to it. Your thighs rubbed together slightly, trying to ease some of the tension you held with friction.

“Tell me, if you could do anything with me right now, what would you do?” He questioned again, removing his finger as he leaned against his hand on the table, slowly pinning you in to prevent escape.

You know what you wanted to tell him.

And you felt compelled to tell him the truth.

“If given the chance, I would climb you like a damned tree and kiss your stupidly handsome face until both of us were a breathless mess.”

The ease of saying it shocked you, and you stared up at him wide eyed. His reaction was no less surprised, but he was anything but mad.

In fact he couldn’t help but laugh, eyes closing with mirth, before he gave a slight shake of his head. A part of you was disappointed in that, flushed in embarrassment before he grabbed your chin and held your face up.

“I have never heard it be stated quite like  _ that _ before in my years of living. Refreshingly crass, and straight to the point.”

He leaned down, getting closer to your face with his own, the scent of his spiced cologne drifting by and making you sharply inhale. “What if I were to let you do just that, and then more?”

“More?” You parroted back, throat dry at what he was implying. A simple nod, and you wanted nothing more than to shove the tea set and baked goods off the table to be bent over to let him fuck you.

“Unless you wish to not do more than just that?”

Collecting yourself, you finally decided to stop being stunned stupid and leaned up closer to him.

“Oh i want more than just a kiss,  _ My Lord _ ,” you purred, just a few inches from his face now. “In fact. What I also want is to have this whole table swept aside, as you fuck me into oblivion.”

You caught the sharp inhale from him, and you felt a sense of satisfaction grow in your chest, before your world was obscured by russet brown hair as he pressed his lips against yours, a bruising kiss that demanded your whole attention. You hummed, leaning into the kiss as he greedily licked at the seam of your lips, barging in with his tongue when you allowed your mouth open.

He pulled back after a moment of your tongues dancing, golden eyes turning more like a dark amber as he smirked down at you. “Barbatos would be upset at ruining the tea set. However, if you wish to get fucked within an inch of your life,” he paused before helping to pull your chair out, dragging you with it easily. “Then let us move some place else to do such activities.”

You gave a nod, attempting to stand up yourself when he caught you in another kiss, thoroughly distracting you before you gave a muffled squeak as he quickly picked you up with his arms, carrying you as if you were nothing before walking, stopping the deep kiss to mouth at your neck and jaw with nips and sucks.

Already your clit and pussy pulsed in need at the attention he gave you, rocking against his abs through his uniform. You didn’t know where he was taking you as he easily moved through the doorway of the next room, and then you were suddenly deposited onto a desk.

You blinked up at him, taking a glance behind you to see a large window that overlooked much of the Devildom. You turned back to see him working the buttons of his jacket off, fingers easily working the buttons out of the slot before he was discarding it to the side.

He saw the way your eyes moved, if his chuckle was anything to go by, and he caught you in another kiss.

“How badly do you want it, (Y/N)?” He asked you, his voice growing dark with a growl, eyes seemingly to glow as he looked at you. “How much do you think you can take?”

You stared at him for a moment, the thrill of desire making you clench around nothing as a whine bubbled out, before you decided to answer. “All of you.”

His raised eyebrow was a surprise, but he wasn’t looking too upset by that. “Are you sure? If I were to let all of it go…” he trailed off, looking you up and down for a moment before back into your eyes. “Well… you won’t be walking straight for a week minimum. And no one will doubt that you are  _ mine. _ ”

You swallowed thickly at that, but squared your shoulders once more. “I think I can handle it, My Lord.”

“Just Diavolo here. Or perhaps you have another name for me?”

You felt yourself flush down to your neck at that, squirming as you sat upon the desk.

“What name would you want?” You asked, biting your lip as he stared up at him.

He gave a hum in thought before he was standing between your legs. “How about Sir? After all, hearing you call Lucifer ‘sir’ makes me want to hear it more.”

Nodding, you swallowed thickly to stare up at him. “Yes, Sir.”

He said nothing else as he reached his hands out, working you out of your top and bra with ease, tossing them aside to be forgotten, as he groped the soft flesh of your breasts, teasingly tweaking nipples as he listened to your noises.

“I’ll leave bite marks all over you. There will be very little that I won’t lay claim to on you.”

“Go ahead. Do it, Sir”

Diavolo just smirked at you before doing that, taking sharp fangs to lay bites into your shoulders and collar area, pushing you back further as he trailed down. His hands held onto your hips, dragging you closer to the edge of the desk. You couldn’t stop the gasp as he took one nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly on it before he gave a full bite to the breast.

When he drew back, blowing cool air on the marks, you could appreciate that he didn’t draw blood as he trailed to the other side, his eyes looking up at you from the fringe of his bangs.

Your thoughts were derailed when suddenly his hand dove down and pressed against your cunt, massaging through the material of your pants as it sent sparks of pleasure through you.

“Hmm… I can smell you already. How badly have you been wanting this?” He asked you, his voice a purr against your sternum as you watched his horns slowly emerge from his scalp, his red hair growing more vibrant and red as his skin darkened.

“Is that an actual question, Sir?” You asked, slightly breathless as he worked your pants and shoes off, having you lift your hips up to take the flimsy material off. It left you only in your soaked panties, his claws trailing up and down your thighs as he settled in the desk chair.

“You could answer. But why waste time on the technicalities?” He asked before suddenly you heard the  _ rip _ of fabric tearing and you saw that he had taken his claws to slice your undergarments off of you.

A part of you grew nervous as you glanced behind you, seeing your reflection in the mirror but the world outside the window. “Diavolo…” You began, nervous at the idea of someone watching you.

“What was that?” He asked, eyebrow raised as he watched you look back and forth between him and the window.

“Sir... won’t someone see?” You asked, flushed but excited at the very idea that if someone could look up they would see everything.

“Then we best give them a show. After all, I intend to make you mine, body and soul, (Y/N).” Rolling his shoulders, he spread your thighs to expose all of you to his sight, greedily licking his lips at the sight before him.

“So wet. And just for me.” He gave a smirk as he lifted your legs up and over his shoulders, missing his horns easily. “Thanks for the meal~”

“W-wait what are-” you were cut off by the gasp of surprise as Diavolo pressed a wet and sloppy kiss to your cunt lips, his tongue lapping your slit from bottom to top and then back down. Every now and then he would settle on your throbbing clit, lavishing it with quick flicks and sucks. All the while he gave happy moans, lapping at your juices and delving his tongue inside.

You thrashed and writhed, leaning back on your elbows as you watched him. Your chest heaved with every breath because he stole it all away from you. Just as you felt you had the rhythm down, rocking your hips up to his face, he changed it up, keeping you guessing all the while.

Two fingers pressing against the entrance to your pussy, easily entering with the slick you’ve produced. A keen left your throat, feeling the burn of him stretching you with only two fingers. Yet you swore it was more than just two.

“Hm… you make the cutest noises,” he mumbled against your clit, his tongue moving in broad strokes as his hand thrust inside you, spreading you apart before diving in. You moaned loudly as he found the pleasurable spot inside you, rubbing against it with the pads of his fingers as he hummed.

“I wonder how many times I can get you to cum,” he mumbled, the vibrations of his question zinging through you as he continued to tease and torment. He would speed up, getting you closer and closer before slowing down. You could have screamed and hit him in frustration after the third time, but you saw the glint in his eyes and the upturned corners of his lips.

He was doing it on purpose!

“Let me cum!” You hissed out, flopping back onto the desk as he began to speed up again.

“And miss out on you getting angry? No, I think i’ll tease you more.”

You gave a groan of anger, about to sit yourself up and smack him when suddenly he stopped all together, pulling his hand back out and leaving you empty.

“Dia!” You shouted at him, only for him to place kisses along your inner thighs. He gave a growl at you, clearly disapproving the lack of use of his new name he had been given earlier.

“I’m not done yet. I promise.”

There was a buzzing sound and you were confused for a second before you felt the vibrations of a sex toy press against your pussy, making you arch up in surprise as it rocked through you.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his smirk growing wider as he watched your reactions. How you rocked to try and get more and your little noises. He pulled it back, making you whine pitifully to try and get it back, even reaching your hands down to grab at his horns.

He pressed it back against your clit, hearing you moan loudly into the room without a care to who may walk in. He teased you more by circling your clit before he pressed the toy inside you, angling it perfectly.

“I’m going to make sure you cum more than once while with me,” he purred, mouthing at your thigh to leave a bite mark along the skin. “I’ll make sure you are so stretched for me you will be ruined for just about anyone else out there.”

The whimper leaving your mouth pleased him, if the hum he gave was any indication, before he turned the intensity up a few notches. Your hands released his horns as one moved to your mouth, stuffing and biting down in some attempt to quiet yourself.

Was it getting warmer in the room suddenly?

“There is something I should tell you,” Diavolo began, his tone nonchalant even as he had you nearing the brink of orgasm. “The tea you had? When combined with the scones you had earlier creates a powerful aphrodisiac.”

“What?” You managed out, shivering in pleasure. Your cunt clenched around the toy as your heart began to speed up.

Everything was starting to intensify now.

“Oh, I promise it doesn’t change your thoughts or feelings. But what it will do… is make this all the easier to fuck you.”

You wanted to reach out and kick him, to get away but the heat you had building before was reaching new heights. You lost yourself in the tide of heat and pleasure as he turned the vibrator up another notch as he began to fuck you with the toy. Every movement caused a slick noise to echo in the room as you panted and moaned, crashing head first into an orgasm that has you shouting in the room, shaking and thrashing as he changed the angle to press against that delicious spot inside your cunt.

“By all that is unholy, you are absolutely  _ delicious _ like this,” he praised, looking at your debauched state as he continued to play. The pleasure was becoming too much, as he tried to squirm away from him but he placed his hand down on your abdomen, pinning you in place to the desk with a devilish smirk.

“You said you wanted all of me, yes?” He asked you, and you gave a nod, your voice unable to speak as you grew closer to yet another orgasm.

“Then that’s what you’re getting.”

He brought you to orgasm for a second and third time in quick succession. By now you were absolutely dripping from your cunt onto the desk and floor. How you hadn’t fallen off you don’t know. You were too focused on trying to catch your breath whenever you could; twitching in an overstimulated mess that was nearing the side of pain.

He gave you a small mercy as he turned the toy off and pulled it out, setting it aside as he looked you over. You fought for air, shivering as the sweat that had gathered on you began to grow cold. But then, he was pressing two fingers back inside, then wiggling in a third.

What should have been a painful stretch was now a pleasant sensation that had you moaning again.

“The added benefit of the aphrodisiac, is that it helps your body to stretch and accommodate me.” He licked his lips as he watched your cunt stretch around his fingers. “I want you walking funny for a week, not hurt beyond repair.”

You wanted to be mad at him, to really just lit into him for doing all of this, but you couldn’t muster the energy to fight against him.

The very idea that he planned this, possibly having Barbatos use his powers to see this, made you furious. Yet you were thankful at the same time since he was pushing a fourth inside. You keened again as he took his thumb to rub circles around your clit, making your back arch from the desk again.

He gave a growl as he watched your pussy hungrily take in his fingers, before he pulled them back out to leave you gaping, and whining in need, clenching around nothing as you sought him out. Looking up at him, you could only stare up at him, seeing the massive expanse of his wings behind him as he worked his pants off, growing as he struggled to get his claw in the zipper, before finally you could only stare at him.

Cockshock were the perfect words to describe your state of blank surprise.

He was  _ massive. _ You swore he had to be over 8 inches long and the girth looked like your hands could barely wrap around him at the middle portion.

He was right. You wouldn’t walk the same after he was done.

He was suddenly up in your space again, his hands having lifted your legs to slot over his hips as he rutted his cock against your folds, slicking himself with your fluids as he stared into your eyes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to claim you,” he growled, one hand coming up to cage one side of your head. “How long I’ve desired to have you here, in my arms, in my room, in my life. But no… Lucifer has had the most time with you along with his brothers.”

You shivered as his tone grew darker as his eyes began to glow. You shivered in excitement before you felt his cock prodding just at your entrance.

“But you chose  _ me. _ And I don’t plan to let you go that easily, (Y/N).”

You didn’t get a chance to agree or disagree, your voice cut off as he pressed inside. The stretching he gave you earlier helped but he still filled you past the point that any normal human could handle. But you didn’t want to stop.

By some sheer miracle, he was pressed completely inside you; hip bones flush with your ass as he hovered over you.

“ _ You’re mine! _ ” he growled out, pulling back out only to thrust inside. You had no thoughts, no words to give as your mind blanked out on pleasure. He filled you so thoroughly and completely. Leaving your dripping cunt made you whine at the loss before he would thrust back in and your whine would turn into a pitiful moan.

When had he sped up?

You choked on air as he gave harsh thrusts. The creaking of the desk and the rhythmic  _ thump _ of it hitting the wall showing how much power he was really putting into it, yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to feel pain.

Heat was rising again, clit throbbing with your heartbeat as you tried to reach your hands down, frantically rubbing the bundle of nerves. But you didn’t get very far when he used the hand that was on your hip to grab your wrist, pinning it to the side.

“Did I say you could play with yourself?” He asked you, slowing down only slightly to bite out the words, his lips lifted in a snarl above you. Frantically you shook your head, but from frustration or pleasure, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Use your words. Did I say so?”

Your mind was lost in a haze of fuzzy pleasure but you managed to get your tongue to work.

“N-No, Sir!”

“Hmm… very naughty,” he mused to himself, before he took your hand to feel between the two of you, letting you wrap your fingers around his cock slicked with your juices.

“I want you to realize that you are getting fucked by  _ this _ cock, and it is this cock of mine that will make you cum. So no touching yourself. Do I make myself clear?”

You swallowed to wet your dry throat, nodding up at him.

“Y-yes. Yes sir...”

He gave a smirk at you before moving your hand aside, going back to fucking you. Every sharp jab sent the air from your lungs and every pull back made you squeak out a moan. He kept you on edge, your climax building closer and closer but never quite  _ there. _ Until he stopped completely.

"Why-" your question was cut off as he pulled out, only to flip you to your hands and knees, bent over the desk like you had imagined, and he kicked your legs apart to slide back in.

"I want anyone who looks up here to see you. See that you're  _ mine. _ " He began to thrust more, hand fisting in your hair to lift your head up, exposing your breasts in the window. He pressed down on your back with the other hand, making you arch as he seemed to hit at a completely different angle.

You slapped your hand against the window, trying to use it as a means of balance as he roughly took you. You could see yourself in the reflection; face red with tears streaming down your face, mouth open and hair a tousled mess in his fist. Littered around your skin were angry red bite marks and hickies, showing off that you really are in the ride for your life right now. You looked every bit the debauched and overly fucked human getting wrecked by the Prince of Hell.

“Fuck I… I’m so close,” he hissed out, his thrusts growing shorter but they hit much deeper, slamming in purposely as he neared his own limit. You swore you could feel that thick cock twitch inside you, a pulse that made you shiver and moan loudly as your newest orgasm drew near.

“I’m going to cum inside you. Over and over again. Until you are dripping with my seed and there is no question of who has you.”

“Y-yes!” You stuttered out with a moan, face flush as you looked outside into the darkness of the Devildom.

You swore you saw someone looking up from the gardens, watching the scene.

A dark and pleasurable thrill swept through you.

“Take it!” He growled, both hands grabbing onto your hips, claws digging into the skin hard enough to draw blood, as he slammed into you once, twice, and then the third time he stopped with a loud shout. You could feel every hot pulse of his cock and cum that passed, pressing up against your cervix. The feeling sent the burning passion skyrocketing inside you as you gave a scream of pleasure, having hit another orgasm from it.

You knelt there on the desk, gasping for air as you stared out into the world blankly. Your arms gave out, making you sink down to the desk as you fought for air.

He was still hard though.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” He purred, leaning over and draping himself over your back as he whispered those words. “I’m just getting started. But when I’m through with you, you’ll be bred well, my marks will never leave you, and no one else will have you.”

You gave a whimper as he slowly pulled back out, drops of his cum slipping out with the movement to make gentle  _ plops _ against the ground and desk.

“But when I’m satisfied that you have taken everything, my sweet, I’ll lavish you with attention and care. After all, I plan to make you my Queen.”

No other words filtered in your mind, taken over by the haze of pleasure again as he once more began to fuck you.

Perhaps you wouldn’t mind it at all.

You should have tea with Diavolo more often.


End file.
